


With A Thousand Sweet Kisses

by Enjolrataire



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolrataire/pseuds/Enjolrataire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac giggled. "I think they're pretty. I wish I had freckles."</p><p>Jehan jumped slightly at that. "Do you want some of mine?"</p><p>"I don't think it works that way."</p><p>Jehan thought for a moment. "Hmm... I know! I'll just make you some!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Thousand Sweet Kisses

Kids were cruel. Kids had always been cruel, and unfortunately it seemed to be a case where it would get worse before it got better. 

Some kids had been teasing Jehan relentlessly about his freckles. 

He was six. Six years old and bullied for having freckles. Courfeyrac didn't understand the concept of bullying. Why pick on anyone for anything?

Jehan, on the verge of tears, ran to the swing set where Courfeyrac sat whining, "they're calling them cow farts."

Courfeyrac shook his head, jumped off the swing, and hugged him. "They aren't. They're angel kisses." 

Courfeyrac, planting a kiss on Jehan's cheek, smiled. "See? Angel kisses." 

Jehan sniffled and Courfeyrac ran his thumb across his cheek, wiping away his tears. 

"Does that make you an angel, then?"

"What?"

"Angel kisses. You kissed me."

Courfeyrac smiled. "I guess so."

Jehan smiled, feeling various parts of his face. "Angel kisses."

Courfeyrac giggled. "I think they're pretty. I wish I had freckles."

Jehan jumped slightly at that. "Do you want some of mine?"

"I don't think it works that way."

Jehan thought for a moment. "Hmm... I know! I'll just make you some!"

Jehan brought his lips to Courfeyrac's cheek, giggling lightly. "You're gonna have freckles."

Closing the gap between them, Jehan giggled softly against Courfeyrac's cheek. 

He kissed him two or three times before pulling away to survey his work. 

He frowned. "I'm not an angel."

"Yes you are. It just takes them awhile."

"You're gonna look cute with freckles. Cuter than you are now."

"But you'll look cuter. You have natural freckles because when you were a baby you had angels kissing you all the time."

Courfeyrac laughed as he spoke. "You were like a blessed angel baby."

Jehan grabbed Courfeyrac's hand and intertwined their fingers. "If I'm an angel it's because your angel dust rubbed off on me."

Courfeyrac shook his head. "Nuh-uh. It's all the dust from your birth angels."

"Well then I'm sharing it and we can both be birth angels."

Courfeyrac smiled. "Angel babies."

"Freckly angel babies."

"They're just jealous because they didn't have any angels kissing them. You're special."

"And now we'll be special together." 

The end-of-lunch bell rang, ordering the students back to class. 

Without letting go of Courfeyrac's hand, Jehan began walking. "We'll do angel stuff together and no one can stop us." 

"Good luck is only a kiss away," Courfeyrac mused. 

Returning to class and only letting their hands drop back to their sides when they got too sweaty, the boys spent the rest of the day trying to decide whether or not they wanted to make any of their friends angels. 

Jehan concluded that it could just stay between him and Courfeyrac, and Courfeyrac had no oppositions.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally wasn't listening to the Rent soundtrack. Totally wasn't.


End file.
